halofandomcom-20200222-history
Doors
Doors are movable barriers used to cover up openings; typically, such barriers are attached to the very openings they block. They are used by virtually all factions in the Halo Universe. Background Like all technology created by the various factions of the Halo Universe, the doors they create for various purposes represent their general design styles in many ways. Covenant The Covenant frequently use curves as well as bright purples, blues, and grays in the design of their technology; everything from weapons to cities. The doors incorporate the curves and colors standard to Covenant design, most notably in High Charity. While many doors throughout the Halo Universe have indicator lights and work by sliding in and out of the walls, only the doors in High Charity flash when the player gets close and emit a tone.Halo: Combat Evolved, level The Truth and ReconciliationHalo 2, level GravemindHalo 3, level Cortana Humanity Human technology for doors has progressed since the modern era. While most doors today are based on a hinge system, the doors seen on Earth are almost exclusively sliding (except for the antiquated doors in Crow's Nest),Halo 3, level Crow's Nest either opened by proximity or a switch located on the door itself. Like most human technology applied to everything from roads to spacefaring military vessels, the design is simple and geometric (with some discrepancies) with straight lines and angles, and involves blacks, grays, and browns. Most doors have a light on them that is either green to indicate that it is open or can be opened, or red to indicate that it is locked.Halo: Combat Evolved, level The Pillar of AutumnHalo 2, level Cairo StationHalo 3, level The Storm Forerunner Doors built by the Forerunners are completely geometric and incorporate the similar light grays, browns, and blues of the rest of their technology. The doors themselves are geometric and often slide in multiple parts. They also have complex and geometric designs on them, it is often patterned. This same trend can be seen on floors of Forerunner structures.Halo: Combat Evolved, level The Silent CartographerHalo: Combat Evolved, level Assault on the Control RoomHalo 2, level The ArbiterHalo 2, level Delta HaloHalo 2, level UprisingHalo 3, level The ArkHalo 3, level The Covenant Flood While the Flood do not have what is consider conventional architecture, they build their structures out of biomass they have consumed. Their doors, called Portas, are built from biomass of infected hosts, and resemble valves like those in the heart. They open based on proximity. While the sections of the door itself retract, the circular frame of the door contracts at the same time. This effect was most likely added by Bungie to make the player feel as if they were playing inside a living thing during the level, and add effect to the level.Halo 3, level Isolation Trivia *The object John-117 rode to Earth in the beginning of Halo 3, is apparently some sort of Forerunner door, part of the Forerunner dreadnought. Gallery Image:UNSC_bunker_door.jpg|A door in Crow's Nest. File:3_TsavoHW_2.jpg|A gate leading out of Crow's Nest. Image:Industrial_door.jpg|A door in Traxus Factory Complex 09. Image:Covenant_door.jpg|A Covenant door in High Charity. Door.jpg|A door in The Truth and Reconciliation 300px-Shield Doors Header.jpg|A shield door in Halo 3. Sources Related Pages *Shield door *Blast door *Shuttle bay door *Porta *Piston Category:Buildings and structures